


Shaky Hands

by FinnWritess



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnWritess/pseuds/FinnWritess
Summary: “I could’ve done it myself,” Schlatt grumbles, but the grin on his face ruins any effect it may have had. Wilbur just drops a kiss to his forehead.“Sure you could have, baby.”-OR-A small, domestic scene from the Schlattbur household.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 217





	Shaky Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Short cute lil thing I wrote before sleeping. Kind of a wind down from some of the bigger fics I'm chipping away at

Schlatt’s hands tend to shake whenever he’s nervous, or angry, or upset, and now is no exception. It’s just a single piece of cookware he needs to put away, but if he drops it, it’ll no doubt shatter. It’s times like this he truly hates the way his hands shake uncontrollably, with no way of stopping them.

He’s so lost in trying to concentrate enough to make them still just to put the stupid thing away that gentle warmth against his back startles him. He relaxes a moment later as Wilbur’s hands slide gently over his own, and the taller props his chin on Schlatt’s shoulder.

“Here.”

Wilbur gently guides Schlatt’s hands to pick up the cookware and carefully lift it into the cupboard. The item safely makes it inside without breaking, and Schlatt’s just glad to be done with it. He turns slowly in Wilbur’s hold, letting the taller’s hands slide from over the top of his to rest lightly on Schlatt’s hips.

Wilbur draws him in for a quick kiss, then pulls back with a broad smile. “Love you.”

“I could’ve done it myself,” Schlatt grumbles, but the grin on his face ruins any effect it may have had. Wilbur just drops a kiss to his forehead.

“Sure you could have, baby.”

Schlatt rolls his eyes, but drags Wilbur down for another soft kiss regardless. He’s so stupidly in love it makes him giddy. “Get out of my fucking kitchen, Soot.”

Wilbur steps back, holding his hands up in a mock surrender position. “Alright, I’m going.”

It’s only when Wilbur’s out of sight that Schlatt calls after him.

“Love you too!”


End file.
